tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Disturbed Warrior/Odłam Klanu Stopy
Hejcia!thumb Tak, tak, to znowu ja. Znów będę was zanudzać kolejnym opowiadaniem, zgadliście. Ale to akurat było bardzo do przewidzenia, biorąc pod uwagę, że pisanie i słuchanie muzyki to jedne z moich najleszych sposobów na odstresowanie się np. po szkole (innym sposobem z kolei jest nawalanie w poduszkę albo psucie różnych rzeczy). Tak więc pora na kolejne opo. Tym razem będę się skupiać raczej na czarnych charakterach (a przynajmniej na początku), co widać po tytule. Postanowiłam sobie na chwilę zrobić przerwę od tych "miłosnych" tematów. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim to odpowiada. Piszcie w komentarzach czy chcecie abym to pisała i kiedy mają być rozdziały, miłego komentowania. Naraska o/ <3 Rozdział 1 ~ Buntowniczy plan ~ Bradford powoli wracał do bazy Shreddera. Nie śpieszyło mu się, bo znów musiał przekazać mistrzowi złe wieści, a to nigdy nie kończyło się dla niego zbyt dobrze. Żółwie po raz kolejny rozgromiły całą jego armię stopobotów. W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Po cichu wszedł do sali Shreddera. Saki jak zwykle siedział na swoim tronie. - A gdzie są stopoboty Bradford? - zapytał Oroku ozięble widząc poddanego samego - Bo widzisz mistrzu...napotkaliśmy pewne problemy... - zaczął Razor - Nie interesują mnie twoje problemy. Pytam po raz ostatni : gdzie są stopoboty? - powtórzył pytanie Saki - Żółwie...je zniszczyły panie - wyjąkał Chris - Co?! Shredder doskoczył do niego, złapał go za gardło i przyszpilił do ściany. - Miałeś tak proste zadanie i śmiesz mi mówić, że poniosłeś klęskę?! - Nie dałem rady. Żółwie były za sil-ne - głos uwiązł Chrisowi w gardle Oroku rzucił nim o ścianę. - Nie nadajesz się absolutnie do niczego! - krzyknął Saki - Wybacz mistrzu, następnym razem... - zaczął Razor - Cisza! Moja cierpliwość się już kończy Bradford. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu! Chris tylko o tym marzył. Szybko pozbierał się z podłogi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po drodze do swojej kwatery spotkał Xevera, który widząc jak wygląda Razor od razu wiedział co się stało. - Znowu dałeś plamę? - zapytał - To wszystko wina tych głupich żółwi, gdyby nie one nic by się nie stało - stwierdził rozeźlony mutant - Ta, przydałoby się ich wreszcie pozbyć raz na dobre - zgodził się Rybiryj - Poza tym Shredder wcale nie ułatwia mi roboty. Może gdyby nie darł się na mnie non stop to misje szłyby lepiej. Mam go już serdecznie dość - oznajmił Bradford - Racja, mógłby się czasem przestać wydzierać - powiedział Xever - A co gdybyśmy tak...odeszli? - wpadł na pomysł Razor - Moglibyśmy wtedy polować na żółwie na własną rękę i żaden czub w metalowych gaciach nie darłby się na nas za każdym razem jak coś nam nie wyjdzie - W sumie całkiem niezła myśl - odparł Rybiryj po chwili zastanowienia - tylko przydałoby się wziąć ze sobą trochę stopobotów - Ale po co? Żółwie i tak z łatwością je rozgromią - przypomniał mu Chris - No to weźmy jeszcze Smrodmana to nam je ulepszy - odpowiedział Xever - W takim razie mamy już plan - powiedział Bradford - Tylko nie daj nic po sobie poznać. Zmyjemy się przy najbliższej okazji. Zgoda? - Razor podał Rybiemuryjowi rękę - Zgoda - Xever uścisnął mu dłoń Obaj ruszyli w kierunku swoich kwater, by powoli zacząć się pakować. Rozdział 2 ~ W kryjówce żółwi ~ Żółwie właśnie dotarły z powrotem do kryjówki. - Jak wam poszło? - zapytała Teena, która została w domu po długich namowach Leo, który uważał, że dziewczyna nie potrafi jeszcze dość dobrze walczyć - Roznieśliśmy te roboty w drobny mak! - powiedział Mikey wskakujęc na kanapę - A ty bardzo się nudziłaś? - zapytał Don - No trochę - odparła dziewczyna - Więc skoro już się wynudziłaś to raczej nie masz nic przeciwko małemu treningowi? Ponoć chciałaś zostać kunoichi - powiedział Raph - Ha! Wiedziałam, że o to zapytasz - mutantka wstała i poszła do dojo Żółw w czerwonej bandanie uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył za nią. Pozostali bracia rozsiedli się na kanapie i włączyli telewizor. - Bradfordowi pewnie nieźle się oberwie za te zniszczone stopoboty - powiedział Leo - Że też on daje tak sobą pomiatać. Ja na jego miejscu już dawno bym coś z tym zrobił - stwierdził Don - Raczej wątpię żeby był tak głupi i próbował się stawiać Shredderowi - głośno pomyślał Leo - Czy tylko ja jestem głodny? - przerwał im dyskusję Mikey - Ja trochę też. Jak chcesz to możesz zamówić pizzę - rzekł Leonardo - Się robi! - entuzjastycznie odpowiedział Michelangelo Zadzwonił do pizzerii po czym poszedł czekać na dostawcę. Tymczasem Raph próbował nauczyć Teenę strzelania z łuku, jednak nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Dziewczyna jeszcze ani razu nie trafiła w tarczę. - No co to ma być?! - spytała poirytowana gdy po raz kolejny strzała trafiła w ścianę - Spokojnie, w końcu ci się uda - uspokajał ją zielonooki z niezwykłą dla niego cierpliwością - Wcale nie, nigdy w życiu nie zostanę łucznikiem - nie dawała się przekonać Teen - Słuchaj, powiem ci coś tylko nie wygadaj nikomu - cicho powiedział żółw - Jasne, obiecuję - odparła dziewczyna Raph rozejrzał się by sprawdzić czy w pobliżu nie kręci się żaden z jego braci. - Na początku kiedy uczyłem się strzelać z łuku też w ogóle mi to nie szło - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem - Serio, nie blefuję. Ćwiczyłem w tajemnicy żeby nie wyjść na totalnego nieudacznika podczas treningu z chłopakami. Po pewnym czasie nie miałem z tym już większych problemów, ale kiedy zaczynałem szło mi dużo gorzej niż tobie, uwierz - powiedział Raphael - Ty miałbyś strzelać gorzej ode mnie? Jakoś średnio mi się to widzi. Poza tym nie da się strzelać gorzej ode mnie - stwierdziła dziewczyna - Owszem, da się. Tobie przynajmiej strzała ani razu nie wylądowała jeszcze tuż pod nogami ani za tobą - rzekł żółw - Nie no tak źle napewno nie było - zachichotała Teena wyobrażając sobie taką scenkę - To jeszcze nic, to, co ja wyczyniałem z tym łukiem było tak dziwne, że potem sam nie wiedziałem jak to właściwie zrobiłem - odparł zielonooki uśmiechając się - Wiem, że raczej nie masz w zwyczaju mnie okłamywać, więc ci wierzę. Ale skoro tobie się udało to mnie też musi kiedyś wyjść - uznała dziweczyna i powróciła do treningu Zatenczas Michelangelo wrócił do kryjówki niosąc pudełko z pizzą. Położył je na kanapie i zabrał się za pochłanianie kawałka. To samo zrobili Donnie i Leo. - Raph, Teena, jak chcecie pizzę to się pośpieszcie - zawołał Mikey - Zaraz przyjdziemy - odezwał się głos z dojo Żółw i dziewczyna pozbierali wszystkie strzały, schowali je do kołczana i dosiedli się do pozostałych. Każdy zjadł po dwa kawałki pizzy. - To ćwiczymy dalej? - zapytała Rapha Teena gdy skończyli jeść - Jeśli chcesz - odparł żółw - Kiedyś muszę się nauczyć - stwierdziła - Może wtedy Leo wreszcie pozwoli mi chodzić z wami na misje - dodała ciut głośniej tak, żeby zwrócić uwagę lidera Żółw w niebieskiej bandanie trochę się zawstydził. Teena i Raph wrócili do dojo i kontynuowali trening. Rozdział 3 ~ Teraz albo nigdy ~ Xever i Bradford skończyli się pakować, po czym spotkali się w pokoju Chrisa. - Wszystko gotowe? - spytał na wejściu Rybiryj - Tak. Teraz trzeba tylko wziąć Stockmana i stopoboty - odparł Razor Montes kiwnął głową. Obaj wyszli z pokoju i ruszyli do pracowni Baxtera. Zastali go czyszczącego niedawno otrzymane części Kraangobotów. - Stockman! - zawołał Bradford - T-t-t-tak? - spytał naukowiec - Idziesz z nami, zabierz najważniejsze rzeczy, masz godzinę na pakowanie - rzucił Xever - A-a-a-ale dokąd? - nie zrozumiał mutant - Wynosimy się stąd, a ty razem z nami - odpowiedział mu Chris - T-t-t-tak jest - zgodził się naukowiec Plan ucieczki od Shreddera bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Spakował całą technologię Kraangów jaką posiadał, kilka przyrządów naukowych, mutagen oraz części maszyn. Był już gotowy. Tymczasem Xever i Bradford zostali wezwani przez Oroku Sakiego. - Mam dla was misję. Uprowadzicie i dostarczycie do mnie któregoś z żółwi, obojętnie którego. Może chociaż z jednym dacie radę. Tylko tym razem nie zawiedźcie albo - tu Saki wysunął strza swojej broni - Chyba nic więcej tłumaczyć nie muszę - N-nie, już idziemy - obaj mutanci wyszli z sali - Najwyższa pora się stąd zmywać - uznał Rybiryj gdy wyszli - Racja. Zrobimy tak: ty weźmiesz nasze rzeczy i Stockmana i przeniesiesz do tej twojej genialnej nowej kryjówki, a jak skończysz to do mnie dołączysz. Będę czekał koło TCRI - zarządził Razor Xever kiwnął głową i każdy z nich ruszył w swoją stronę. Tymczasem żółwie kłóciły się o to, kto ma iść na patrol. - Dzisiaj kolej Rapha - upierał się Mikey - No chyba cię pogrzało, ja byłem wczoraj, teraz pora żeby Donnie ruszył skorupę - odparł zielonooki - Co? Ja byłem przedwczoraj, teraz Mikey - stwierdził Donnie - Dobra, skończmy tą dziecinadę, ja pójdę - odezwał się Leo i wyszedł z kryjówki marudząc coś pod nosem Zatenczas Xever i Bradford spotkali się w umówionym miejscu i ruszyli szukać żółwi. Po kilku minutach Razor poczuł znajomy zapach. Wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał w kierunku sąsiedniego dachu. - Tam jest! - krzyknął i wskazał ukrytego w cieniu Leonarda - Brać go! - Rybiryj skoczył w kierunku żółwia Dwaj mutanci z klanu stopy zaczęli atakować Leo. Po pewnym czasie walki Xever sprzedał żółwiowi mocnego kopa w głowę. Niebieskooki upadł. Bradford skorzystał z okazji i szybko go związał. - Teraz zawleczmy go do Shreddera - powiedział Rybiryj Razor zabrał jeńca i wraz z Rybimryjem wrócił do bazy. Na miejscu Chris stanął przed Sakim i odstawił żółwia tuż przed nim, związanego liną. - Choć raz dobrze się spisaliście - na swój sposób pochwalił ich Oroku - A teraz daj mi jego telefon Xever podał Shredderowi n-fona, którego wcześniej wraz z bronią odebrał żółwiowi. Gdy to zrobił położył miecze Leonarda niedaleko siebie na podłodze. - Możecie odejść - rzekł Saki do podwładnych Mutanci kiwnęli głowami i oddalili się. - Rzeczy przeniesione? - upewnił się Chris gdy wyszli - Tak, Stockman też jest już na miejscu - odpowiedział Rybiryj - W takim razie wystarczy teraz zaczekać na dobry moment i zrobić spektakularne wyjście smoka Zatenczas do Rapha zadzwonił telefon. - Leo dzwoni - rzucił do pozostałych Zielonooki odebrał. - Tak? - powiedział do słuchawki - Witaj Raphaelu - odezwał się zimny głos po drugiej stronie - Shredder! Co zrobiłeś z Leo?! - chciał wiedzieć żółw - Twój brat jest tu ze mną. Jeśli chcecie go odzyskać żywego, to po niego przyjdźcie. Radzę się pośpieszyć - odparł Saki i się rozłączył Raph odłożył n-fona. - Co jest? - zapytał Don, który właśnie przechodził i zauważył nietypową minę brata - Shredder porwał Leo. Musimy go odbić. A, i jeszcze jedno : kazał się pośpieszyć jeśli chcemy Leo żywego - odparł Raph - To puapka - uświadomił brata Donnie - Przecież wiem, ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. Teen, idziesz? - zapytał zielonooki dziewczynę na kanapie - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - wtrącił Don - Jasne! Idę! Dzięki Raph! - dziewczyna doskoczyła do żółwia i go przytuliła Raphael lekko się zarumienił. Cała czwórka ruszyła w kierunku siedziby Oroku Sakiego. Po kilku minutach byli na miejscu. Zakradli się do środka. Właśnie dotarli do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie Shredder jak zwykle siedział na swoim tronie.Obok niego stali Rybiryj i Razor. Przyjaciele myśleli, że nikt ich nie zauważył, jednak niestety się mylili. - Jesteście wreszcie - odezwał się Saki - I widzę, że jest z wami ktoś nowy Drużyna wyszła z ukrycia i stanęła w pozycji bojowej. - Xever, Bradford, brać ich! - krzyknął Saki - Nie tym razem Shredder - odezwał się Montes Korzystając z chwili nieuwago ze strony wroba Teen podbiegła do Leo, wzięła jedną z jego katan i przecięła więżącą go linę, po czym obydwoje dołączyli do pozostałych. - Powiedziałem brać ich! - wrzasnął Oroku - Mamy dość tego jak nami pomiatasz, odchodzimy - oznajmił Bradford W tym momencie żółwie i ich przyjaciółka zniknęli w chmurze dymu. Saki się wściekł. Rybiryj i Razor widząc to również się ulotnili. Stojąc na zewnątrz usłyszeli jeszcze wściekłe krzyki Shreddera. Rozdział 4 ~ Cztery + jeden ~ Żółwie wróciły do kryjówki. - Dzięki za pomoc - odezwał się Leo - Nie ma sprawy brachu - odparł Mikey wskakując na kanapę - Czyli teraz Razor i Rybiryj już nie pracują dla Shreddera, tak? - upewnił się Don siadając przed telewizorem - Tak. Ale to raczej gorzej dla nas. Bradford i Xever chcą nas załatwić za to, że stali się mutantami, a Shredder nie zamierza nam odpuścić, więc teraz mamy podwójny problem - podsumował Leo - Jakoś damy sobie z tym radę - stwierdził Raph, który jako jedyny z braci nie zalegał jeszcze na kanapie, jednak szybko do nich dołączył - Phi, nie ma innej opcji - dorzucił Mikey Tymczasem do kryjówki weszła April. - Siemka - przywitała się - Hejcia - odpowiedziała jej Teena - Cześć - od niechcenia rzucił Raph - Strzałeczka - odezwał się Mikey - Hej - dorzucił Leo - Cześć April - zakończył powitania Donnie - O czym gadacie? - zainteresowała się rudowłosa Donatello w skrócie jej wszystko opowiedział. - Czyli że teraz macie tak jakby dwa wrogo nastawione do was klany? No pięknie - westchnęła April - Właściwie to nadal jest jeden klan, tylko w dwóch odłamach - sprostował Don - Dobra, niech ci będzie - ruda odpuściła sobie dalsze dyskusje Donatello i April generalnie ustalili między sobą, że będą starali się nie dopuszczać do kłótni między sobą. Rudowłosa i brązowooki poszli razem do pracowni. Mikey i Raph natomiast zajęli się oglądaniem telewizji. - Teena, chodź ze mną na chwilę do kuchni - poprosił Leo Mutantka bez gadania spełniła prośbę kumpla. - Co tam? - zapytała - Cóż... przemyślałem sobie dzisiaj kilka spraw i postanowiłem, że chyba najwyższa pora zacząć cię zabierać na misje. Oczywiście nie wszystkie, ale... część - oznajmił dziewczynie żółw - Serio? Dzięki, ale fajnie! - ucieszyła się dziewczyna i przytuliła żółwia - Nie ma za co - powiedział niebieskooki gdy go puściła Teena uśmiechnęła się do niego. Rozdział 5 ~ Nowa miejscówka ~ Xever i Bradford szli wzdłuż dachów na jednej z nowojorskich ulic. Rybiryj szedł przodem, wskazując Razorowi drogę. Chrisowi droga strasznie się dłużyła, w szczególności, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie konkretnie idą. - To gdzie jest ta twoja kryjówka? - zapytał Bradford po chwili - Zobaczysz, już niedaleko - odrzekł Xever - Ech... - westchnął Razor z rezygnacją Obaj w ciszy kontynuowali marsz. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na miejsce - do opuszczonej fabryki bielizny damskiej (xD). Bradford stanął i spojrzał na budynek z lekką dezaprobatą. - I to niby jest ta twoja genialna kryjówka? Stara fabryka majtek? Kpisz sobie? - zapytał Chris - Pomyśl trochę, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wpadnie na to, żeby nas tu szukać - odparł Xever - W sumie racja - Razor sam się zgasił Obydwaj mutanci weszli do środka. Budynek był spry, miał pokaźną piwnicę i wiele pomieszczeń. Chris zaczął planować co będzie gdzie. - Tu będzie główna sala - postanowił gdy tylko weszli do pierwszego większego pomieszczenia W następnym pokoju, do którego weszli znaleźli Stockmana powoli rozkładającego swoje rzeczy. Gdy mutant ich zobaczył trochę się przestraszył. - W-w-w-wybaczcie, że nie z-z-zapytałem o zgodę na urządzenie pracow-w-wni, ale was nie było no i... - zaczął się tłumaczyć - No dobra, starczy tego paplania - uciszył go Chris - Możesz tu sobie zostać, niech ci tam będzie - powiedział Rybiryj Bradford i Xever ruszyli dalej zwiedzać, natomiast Baxter kontynuował rozpakowywanie się.Razor i Rybiryj dotarli do dwóch niedużych pokoi na końcu głównego korytarza. - Tu będą nasze pokoje - oznajmił Chris - Dobra. Ja biorę ten po prawej - oznajmił Xever Każdy wszedł do swojego pomieszczenia i zaczął się rozpakowywać. Wieczorem spotkali się u Razora. Wszystko już było poustawiane. - To jaki będzie nasz znak? - zapytał Chris - Hę? - Montes nie do końca rozumiał o co biega - No bo skoro odeszliśmy od klanuj stopy, a tam byliśmy szkoleni i chcemy nadal się z nim tak poniekąd identyfikować to znaczy, że stworzyliśmy odłam. Każdy odłam musi mieć podobny, ale nie taki sam znak. Teraz ogarniasz? - zapytał Razor - Phi, po prostu zmieńmy kolor - zaproponował Rybiryj - A na jaki? - chciał wiedzieć Razor - Cały ciemnoczerwony - od niechcenia odparł Xev - Okej - zgodził się Bradford - teraz mamy już wszystko, możemy pełnoprawnie polować na żółwie Rozdział 6 ~ Polowanie ~ Shredder wezwał do siebie Tygrysiego Pazura. - Jesteś jednym z najlepszych moich wojowników, więc mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty mnie nie zawiedziesz. Masz złapać dla mnie żółwie, wszystkie. A jeśli spotkasz Xevera lub Bradforda to zajmij się nimi jak znajdziesz chwilkę - powiedział Oroku - Tak jest mistrzu - odparł mutant i opuścił kryjówkę Razor i Rybiryj również wpadli na pomysł złapania żółwi. Zabrali swoje stopoboty i ruszyli w kierunku Manhattanu. Ten sam kierunek obrał również Tygrysi Pazur. Tymczasem czterej bracia i ich dwie przyjaciółki siedzieli w kryjówce, a konkretniej w salonie przy włączonym telewizorze. Raphael jako jedyny był zajęty czymś innym niż oglądanie telewizji. Żółw, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty okładał manekina. - Może już mu starczy Raph? W końcu go rozwalisz i trzeba będzie szukać nowego - odezwał się Leo nie odrywając wzroku od monitora - Bez przesady, przecież po to jest ten manekin, żeby go okładać - odparł zielonooki Nagle usłyszeli cichy pisk. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Donatella, bo to właśnie z tamtego kierunku dobiegał dźwięk. - To mój wykrywacz - żółw wyjął urządzenie zza pasa - wykrył coś na Manhattanie - Wreszcie coś do roboty - ucieszył się Raphael zostawiając swoje poprzednie zajęcie - No to co, idziemy? - zapytał Mikey - Ale ja też - wtrąciła się Teena Tym razem zamierzała bezwzględnie postawić na swoim. - No nie wiem... - Leo nie wydawał się przekonany do tego pomysłu - Weźmy ją, co się będzie nudzić - poparł przyjaciółkę Raph - Jakby nie patrzeć może się przydać... - cicho wtrącił Donnie - Dobra...- westchnął lider w końcu się uginając - Jest! - ucieszyła się mutantka Cała szóstka (nie zapominajmy, że była tam April xD) ruszyła w stronę Manhattanu. Na miejscu zauważyli Xevera i Bradforda wraz ze stopobotami. Żółwie i dwie nastolatki zakradli się bliżej. Ukryci w cieniu obserwowali wrogów, którzy kłócili się kto ma przewodzić misją. Telefon rudowłosej zaczął wibrować. Dziewczyna odebrała. Dzwonił jej tata, który kazał jej wracać do domu, ponieważ było już grubo po 23. - Sorki, muszę spadać - oznajmiła po cichu - Teraz? - zapytał ciut zasmucony Donnie - Niestety tak. Zobaczymy się jutro - szepnęła, przekradła się do schodów pożarowych i cicho zeszła z dachu Pozostali kontynuowali obserwację. Byli tym tak zajęci, że nie zauważyli gdy po drugiej stronie dachu pojawił się Tygrysi Pazur ze swoimi stopobotami. On również nie zauważył ich ani Chrisa i Xevera. Nieświadomie podszedł bardzo blisko ukrycia klanu Hamato. Teena (która jako pół-wilk posiadała wyostrzony zmysł węchu) poczuła nagle dziwny zapach. Szerzej otworzyła oczy i stanęła w bezruchu. - Chłopaki? - powiedziała cicho i powoli - czuję kota Cała piątka odwróciła się i ujrzała zmutowanego tygrysa tuż za nimi. W tym momencie poczuł on znajomy zapach żółwi, podobnie jak Razor. Obydwaj spojrzeli w kierunku źródła zapachu, po czym dostrzegli siebie nawzajem. Dobrze wiedzieli, że są tu w tym samym celu. Teraz jednak liczyło się to, komu pierwszemu uda się złapać żółwie. Trójka mutantów z klanu stopy zaczęła wyścig o zwycięstwo. - Stopoboty, brać ich! - wszasnęli wszyscy trzej jednocześnie Morze czarnych robotów rzuciło się na klan Hamato. Rozdział 7 ~ Walka na czas ~ Czterej bracia i ich kompanka wyskoczyli z cienia i zaczęli walczyć z robotami. Tygrysi Pazur dopiero teraz zorientował się, że z żółwiami jest ktoś jeszcze. Nie widział tej mutantki jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Postanowił zadzwonić do swojego mistrza i zapytać co ma z nią zrobić. - Tak? - odezwał się zimny głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki - Mistrzu, mam pytanie, z żółwiami jest jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna, wcześniej jej nie widziałem. Co mam z nią zrobić? - zapytał - Przyprować ją razem z nimi jeśli ją złapiesz, ale jeśli nie to trudno, skup się na głównym celu misji - odparł Saki - Tak jest mistrzu - tygrys rozłączył się Tymczasem Bradford rzucił się na Leonarda. Żółw odpierał jego ataki, ale nie było to łatwe, bo przy okazji musiał jeszcze uważać na otaczające go stopoboty. Niestety nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Donnie i Mikey byli zajęci Xeverem, a Raph i Teena właśnie zostali napadnięci przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Do tego wszystkiego każde z nich oczywiście musiało jeszcze unikać ciosów stopobotów. Członkowie klanu Hamato zaczynali coraz szybciej tracić siły. No bo w końcu ile czasu można walczyć dwudziestu na jednego? Napastnicy szybko zauważyli swoją szansę na zwycięstwo i zaczęli uderzać coraz częściej i silniej. Po kilku kolejnych minutach walki Leo, Teena, Donnie, Mikey i Raph dosłownie padali z nóg. Bradford złapał Leonarda i rzucił nim w Dona. Obaj wylądowali na ziemi i nie mieli siły wstać. Xever i Chris właśnie chcieli się wziąć za związywanie dwóch pokonanych braci, ale Tygrysi Pazur im na to nie pozwolił i jednym ciosem powalił ich obu na ziemię, po czym wrócił do walki z Raphaelem i Kimiko. Z pomocą przyszedł im Michelangelo. Trzepnął tygrysa w głowę nun-chakiem, jednak nie dało to pożądanych efektów, a wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło tygrysa. Tygrysi Pazur kazał kilku stopobotom związać nadal zbierających się z podłogi dwóch zmutowanych braci, a sam raz jeszcze szybko ściął z nóg Bradforda i Montesa, którzy właśnie się podnieśli i znów zaatakował Teenę, Rapha i Mikey'ego. Po chwili cała trójka leżała rozłożona na ziemi. Teena jednak szybko się podniosła i pomogła się podnieść chłopakom. - Teen, wiej stąd, my ich zatrzymamy - powiedział Raphael - Żartujesz? Nie zostawię was tutaj - sprzeciwiła się dziewczyna - To tylko kwestia czasu zanim nas pokonają. Może chociaż tobie uda się zwiać - odezwał się Mikey nabierając ciut powagi - Ale... - zaczęła mutantka - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie okej, a teraz zmiataj! - nakazał zielonooki - Wrócę po was - rzuciła dziewczyna, rozbiegła się i zeskoczyła z dachu Tymczasem Raph i Mikey odciągnęli uwagę zmutowanego tygrysa i jego robotów. Niestety wróg był zbyt silny i po chwili siedzieli związani obok Leo i Donniego. Rybiryj i Razor podnieśli się z podłogi. Widząc żółwie związane postanowili je odbić i osobiście wykończyć, jednak zmutowany tygrys im na to nie pozwolił, doskoczył do nich i znów leżeli na ziemi. Tygrysi Pazur kazał swoim robotom zabrać swoich jeńców (żółwie) i ruszyli w kierunku siedziby Shreddera. Tymczasem Teena chwilę odpoczeła schowana w pobliskim zaułku i po kilku mnutach ruszyła za tygrysem. Rozdział 8 ~ Oszustwo ~ Tygrysi Pazur rzucił związane żółwie przed Shredderem. - Jednak tym razem nie udało wam się uciec - Saki zaśmiałsię złowrogo Wszyscy czterej bracia byli poddenerwowani zaistniałą sytuacją. - A gdzie ta dziewczyna, o której mówiłeś? - zapytał Oroku tygrysa - Wymknęła mi się - przyznał mutant - Znajdź ją i przyprować do mnie. Najlepiej żywą, ale nic się nie stanie jeśli... no cóż... będzie martwa - rozkazał Saki Te słowa nieźle rozwścieczyły Raphaela. - Zostaw ją w spokoju albo... - zaczął żółw - Raph! - skarcił brata Leo - Albo co? - zapytał Shredder z kpiną w głosie Dało się dostrzec, że poniekąd spodobał mu się ognisty temperament zielonookiego. Jednak według Sakiego nikomu nie wolno było się tak do niego odnosić. Oroku postanowił wbić żółwiowi tą zasadę do głowy. - Nawet nie próbuj - syknął Leo do zielonookiego, jednak było już za późno - Rozwiąż mnie to się przekonasz! - krzyknął Raph do Sakiego - Ach tak?! - Shredder wziął zamach na żółwia w czerwonej bandanie wysuwając przy tym ostrza swojej broni - Raph! - krzyknął Donnie, jednak Oroku zamiast zabić żółwia uwolnił go - W takim razie pokaż co potrafisz - Saki rzucił Raphaelowi jego sai Shredder dał znak ręką. Tygrysi Pazur zabrał pozostałych trzech braci 'na trybuny' koło jego tronu. - Ten pójdzie na pierwszy ogień. Może wtedy pozostali nauczą się szacunku do mnie - rzekł Oroku Raphael stanął w pozycji bojowej, podobnie jak Saki. Walka się rozpoczęła. Żółw wyprowadził pierwszy cios, jednak Shredder bez trudu go odparł. Saki generalnie nie miał póki co żadnych problemów z odpieraniem ataków Rapha. Teraz przyszła jego kolej na cios. - W coś ty się wpakował Raph? - cicho spytał Leo przyglądając się wszystkiemu Saki uderzył z całej siły. Nieźle się zdziwił, gdy zielonooki również bez większych trudności go zablokował i kopnął go w twarz. Shredder był pod wrażeniem, a jednocześnie kipiał w nim gniew. Szybko ukrył ostrza i uskutecznił kilka ciosów. Po chwili jednak okazało się, że żaden z nich nie trafił. Saki spróbował ściąć żółwia z nóg, jednak ten w ostatniej chwili to zauważył i uniknął lądowania na podłodze, aczkolwiek Oroku przyłożył mu pięścią w twarz. Raphael w wyniku ciosu odwrócił się na chwilę tyłem do przeciwnika. Shredder podszedł do niego od tyłu i znienacka oberwał w twarz szybkim prawym sierpowym. Tygrysi Pazur i bracia żółwia patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na to, co dzieje się na polu walki. Shredder wściekł się nie na żarty. Rzucił się na Raphaela z ostrzami. Żółw uniknął kilku ciosów, jednak jednak Saki wymachiwał ostrzami jakby padaczki dostał (xD), więc zielonooki zrezygnował z uników, zasłonił twarz rękami i przyjmował kolejne ciosy. W końcu Shredder zmęczył się ciągłym atakiem. Raphael stał niewzruszony, miał pocięte ręce, z niektórych ran leciała krew. Żółw nie zamierzał jednak odpuszczać. Złapał sai i rzucił się na Oroku Sakiego. Kilkakrotnie zadał mu mocne i co najważniejsze celne ciosy. Shredder nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten "durny żółw" mógłby go pokonać. Żeby przypadkiem nie pokazać, że nie radzi sobie z przeciwnikiem, Saki zawołał do siebie stopoboty, które liczną chmarą zaatakowały żółwia. - Hej! To oszustwo!!! - wydarł się Mikey - A kto powiedział, że zamierzam walczyć fair? - zapytał Saki ze złośliwym uśmiechem i zaczął biec w kierunku zielonookiego Raph, starając się pokonać stopoboty nie zauważył pośród nich zbliżającego się Shreddera. Roboty natychmiast rozstąpiły się, przepuszczając swojego pana. Saki wysunął ostrza i zaatakował. Ciął jakby zwariował, a żółw nie miał nawet czasu na próbę zasłonięcia się lub zablokowania ataku, o uniku już nie wspominając. Oroku po całej serii ciosów ostatecznie złapał żółwia i rzucił nim o ścianę. Raphael padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, cały poraniony (część ran dość sporych, krwawiących). Shredder ruszył w jego kierunku z wysuniętymi ostrzami by zadać mu odstateczy cios. - Raph!!! - krzyknęli przerażeni Leo,Donnie i Mikey Rozdział 9 ~ Wilcza pomoc ~ Shredder rozkazał stopobotom odejść po czym już wziął zamach by zadać ostateczny cios Raphowi, gdy nagle z sufitu zeskoczyłą na niego ciemnoszara wilczyca przewracając go, zabierając mu jego rzutki ninja i przyszpilając go nimi do podłogi. Jedną z nich rzuciła tak, że przecięła sznur więżący jej przyjaciół. Żółwie natychmiast zaatakowały Tygrysiego Pazura, tym samym zmuszając go do ucieczki. Teena przybrała ludzką postać i podbiegła do wciąż nieprzytomnego Raphaela. - Wstawaj stary, proszę - próbowała go obudzić Leo, Donnie i Mikey dołączyli do mutantki. Raph w końcu otworzył oczy. - O rany, co się... - odezwał się cicho zielonooki - Ty żyjesz! Miałeś już więcej mnie nie straszyć - powiedziała Teen z nutą wyrzutu w głosie - Tak, wiem, sorki - żółw spróbował się podnieść - No dobra, nic się nie stało - pomogła mu się podnieść - ale tym razem na serio, więcej tak nie rób Leo podtrzymywał zielonookiego, który nie dałby rady stanąć o własnych siłach. - Spadajmy, zanim Tygrysi Pazur wróci ze stopobotami - zarządził lider Shredder nadal starał się odczepić od podłogi, jednak był przyszpilony tak dokładnie, że sam dobrze wiedział, że i tak mu się nie uda. Mikey zabrał sai brata leżące nieopodal na ziemi po czym wszyscy opuścili bazę wroga. Po drodze Teena wszystko sobie jeszcze raz przemyślała. W sumie wcześniej nie do końca wiedziała, co ma myśleć o Oroku Sakim. Właściwie widziała go teraz dopiero drugi raz w życiu. Jednak po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach była już pewna, co o nim sądzi: jest podły i okropny, a przede wszystkim omal nie zabił jej przyjaciela, za co zapłaci i to jeszcze nawet nie wie jak słono. Po kilku minutach dotarli do kryjówki. Donnie zabrał Rapha do pracowni, gdzie go opatrzył. Chwilę później cała piątka siedziała w salonie na kanapie. Splinter, który dopiero teraz zauważył powrót swoich synów, ponieważ medytował dołączył do nich. - Co się stało? - zapytał Yoshi patrząc na Rapha, który widząc jego spojrzenie uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę Leonardo opowiedział mistrowi o wszystkim co miało miejsce. Przy okazji Teena dowiedziała się, co się działo gdy jej nie było. Na wiadomość, że Raph stanął w jej obronie i to dlatego walczył ze Shredderem spojrzała na zielonookiego, zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok na podłogę. Zielonooki zrobił to samo słysząc, że to właśnie ona go uratowała. Splinter był nieźle zdziwiony gdy o tym wszystkim usłyszał. Na koniec opowieści skinął głową i poszedł bez słowa do dojo, by jeszcze raz to wszystko przeanalizować. Po chwili Donatello poszedł do swojej pracowni, a Leo poszedł do swojego pokoju. Natomiast Raph poszedł do kuchni, ciągnąc za sobą Teenę. - O co chodzi? - starała się dowiedzieć nastolatka - No bo...ja chciałem...ci... podziękować - wycedził wreszcie żółw po kilku próbach - Ty mnie? Ale za co? - nie zrozumiała dziewczyna - Bo mnie uratowałaś i w ogóle... - Jakby nie patrzeć to tak trochę przeze mnie się w to wpakowałeś - odparła mutantka spuszczając głowę - Wcale nie - zaprzeczył zielonooki - A właśnie że... a z resztą nie ma sensu się kłócić - odpuściła sobie Teen Żółw lekko się uśmiechnął. - Tak w ogóle to dzięki, że się za mną wstawiłeś, to bardzo... miło z twojej strony - powiedziała dziewczyna gapiąc się w podłogę - Spoko, nie ma za co - odparł Raph spoglądając na nią Ona również na niego spojrzała. Wymienili między sobą uśmiechy. Rozdział 10 ~ I po ptakach ~ Następnego wieczora Xever i Bradford wybrali się na patrol. W mieście nie było śladu żółwi. Natknęli się za to na oddział stopobotów Shreddera. Roboty rzuciły się na nich. Pokonanie maszyn nie sprawiło dwójce mutantów większych problemów. - Phi, już wiem czemu żółwie pozbywają się tego złomu z taką łatwością - powiedział Rybiryj kopiąc leżącego na ziemi robota Razor i Montes włóczyli się po dachach bezcelowo jeszcze przez pół godziny, po czym wrócili do swojej kryjówki. Żaden z nich jednak nie zauważył, że podczas walki ze stopobotami roboty przyczepiły im do pleców niewielkie nadajniki. W ten sposób Shredder (który bądź co bądź też choć trochę znał się na technologii) mógł bez problemu namierzyć ich położenie. Niczego nie świadomi mutanci zabrali się za codzienne czynności: kłócenie się co zamierzają zamówić : chińszczyznę czy pizzę. Saki zatenczas zebrał swoje stopoboty i wraz z nimi ruszył najechać bazę byłych podwładnych. Kierował się niewielkim GPS'em wskazującym mu miejsce ich pobytu. Po kilku minutach był na miejscu. Nadszedł czas by zrobić porządek z tymi zdrajcami. Xever i Bradford właśnie przezywali się od imbecyli gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Shredder ze stopobotami. Obaj natychmiast przymknęli się i stanęli jak wryci. - Jak on nas znalazł?! - zapytał Bradford Dopiero teraz Xever zauważył nadajniki. - Stara fabryka bielizny? Nie stać was na nic lepszego? - zaśmiał się Shredder bluźnierczo Dwaj mutanci stanęli w pozycji bojowej. - Stopoboty, brać ich! - krzyknął Saki W odpowiedzi Chris wezwał swoje roboty, które przetrwały poprzednią walkę z żółwiami. Oroku Saki rzucił się na Xevera i Bradforda. Mutanci próbowali go zaatakować jak tylko umieli, jednak nie do końca im to wychodziło. Być może dlatego, że jeden przeszkadzał drugiemu w walce, a może dlatego, że po prostu kiepsko walczyli (albo i jedno i drugie xD). Koniec końców po kilkunastu minutach monotonnej i nie do końca sensownej walki zarówno Chris jak i Xever zostali powaleni na podłogę. Shredder wysunął ostrza i przyłożył im je prawie że do samej twarzy. - Powinienem was zabić, niewdzięcznicy - powiedział Oroku Na sam dźwięk słowa "zabić" obaj mutanci aż wytrzeszczyli oczy ze strachu. - Ale dam wam jeszcze jedną szansę. Wybierajcie: wracacie do klanu, czy może wolicie zginąć? - zapytał Saki Zarówno Montes jak i Bradford, widząc, że nie mają innej opcji wybrali to pierwsze. Shredder schował ostrza. - Za godzinę macie być w bazie - oznajmił, po czym ruszył z powrotem do swojej kryjówki - I to by było na tyle naszej samodzielności - westchnął Bradford Rybiryj kiwnął głową i obaj poszli poinformować Stockmana o powrocie do Shreddera, po czym zaczęli pakować. KONIEC To by było na tyle tego wafla. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko opo było znośne. Naraska o/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania